pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Looney Incredible 89000 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts
Transcripts *Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place): So, Romantic Heart, how was the first day of school? *Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family): Fine, I guess. *Lil DeVille (Rugrats): Did you guys pick up on that? *Giggles (Happy Tree Friends): Sure did. *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family): Something's wrong. *Lil DeVille (Rugrats): Signal the husband. *Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place): (Clear throat) *Bert (Sesame Street): Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Ernie (Sesame Street): Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Bert (Sesame Street): Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes): I'm Pepe Le Pew. This is Daffy Duck. That's Loyal Heart Dog. *Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family): What? *Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes): This is Cheer Bear. And that's Bugs Bunny. *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes): (Screaming) *Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes): We're Romantic Heart's emotions. These are Romantic Heart's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes): I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes): What happened? Daffy! *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes): She did something to the memory! *Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place): Is everything okay? *Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family): I dunno. *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes): Change it back, Pepe! *Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes): I'm trying! *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes): Pepe, no! Please! *Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes): Let it go! *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes): The core memories! *Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes): No, no, no, no! *Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family): Can I say that curse word now? *Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family): What do we do now? *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes): Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family): We have a major problem. *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes): Oh, I wish Pepe was here. *Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes): We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes): That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes): Think positive! *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes): Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes): What was that? Was it a bear? *Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family): There are no bears in San Francisco. *Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family): I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes): This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Neon Stars Unicorn! He's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Movies) *Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes): We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family): It's broccoli! *Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family): Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Reptar (Rugrats): Who's the birthday girl? *Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family): (Yells) *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes): Brain freeze! *Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes): Hang on! Romantic Heart Skunk, here we come! Category:Looney Incredible 89000 Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Transcripts